¡Mi deber como Miko!
by Kazumi Bugeisha
Summary: Kagome Higurashi regresa a su época convertida en toda una Miko poderosa, no sabe bien por que ah regresado pero todo se aclara cuando conoce Nanami Momozono una Diosa humana inexperta, a la que le espera una batalla con un ente demoníaco, ¿su deber? ¡Ayudarle a Descubrir su poder Espiritual!


Salió del pozo con el corazón algo acelerado y el cabello hecho un lio, la suave brisa rozo con su piel blanquecina ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ausente? ¿5, 6 años? Desde que Shikon no Tama desapareció y ella regreso a la época Feudal, creyó que ese sería su hogar de ahora en adelante, que no habría forma de que pudiese visitar su natal época de nuevo, pero al estar ahí sus poderes espirituales se fortalecieron gracias al entrenamiento de la anciana Kaede y Miroku, los últimos días sentía un palpitar muy fuerte en su pecho como una premonición o algo por el estilo, la incitaba a ir al pozo, primero pensó que solo se trataba de su imaginación al estar extrañando a su familia su mente le hacia una jugarreta pero cuando por fin decidió asomarse dentro del agujero se dio cuenta de que podía ver el cielo azul e impulsivamente se arrojo dentro del, ahora se encontraba ahí parada con la mente en blanco y las pupilas dilatadas, ¿acaso estaba soñando? Pensaba mientras subía los escalones tocando el pasamano con la punta de sus dedos para saber que esto era real, salió directo al patio de la que fue su casa, una vez afuera se dedico a mirar por todos lados inspeccionando el lugar, miro el árbol sagrado, cuyas ramas eran mecidas por la brisa, no había cambiado mucho de hecho, hacía calor lo que indicaba que estaban en pleno verano, una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla, cuanto añoraba verlos de nuevo, así que sin más que pensar entro en la casa con cierto sigilo.

Recorrió los pasillos lentamente observando cada pequeño detalle, todo lo recordaba como si apenas ayer hubiese estado ahí, le daba demasiada melancolía, la desesperación y ansias de ver a su madre de nuevo le causaba dolor de estomago, apenas estaba en la sala cuando una suave melodía resonó en el aire, venia de la cocina, su madre estaba cantando como solía hacer siempre que lavaba los platos, camino hacia donde provenía el ruido y se quedo estática, parada en el umbral de la puerta y la miro por detrás, la luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana haciendo que su cabello castaño brillara, no pudo resistir mas y con lagrimas en los ojos le grito

-Mama – dijo mientras la voz se le desquebrajaba- Estoy aquí, regrese!

La señora Higurashi soltó el plato que se encontraba limpiando para girarse y correr a abrazar a su hija, no podía creer que estuviese ahí las lagrimas de ambas mojaban sus caras pero no les importaba hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían y ahora recobrar el tiempo era indispensable.

Después de un rato, cuando las dos mujeres se encontraban más tranquilas, la señora de la casa preparo un poco de té, para ella y su hija, se sentaron en la mesa para charlar debían ponerse al tanto de muchísimas cosas

-Kagome, estoy tan feliz de verte, pero ¿que haces aquí? Creí que no podrías volver

\- Yo tampoco creí que volvería, pero sentí que debía hacerlo no puedo explicarlo es como si tuviera algo importante que hacer aquí- sentía algo extraño desde que llego pero no podía identificar que era lo que pasaba

-¿Algo importante? ¿Hay problemas?- pregunto preocupada

-No sabría decirte con exactitud pero, algo en mi interior me dice que así es

-Espero que no sea algo grave, por cierto, ¿Cómo está Inuyasha? Me parece algo extraño que te dejara venir sola- inquirió, para cambiar un poco el tema

La mente de Kagome se sorprendió, no le conto nada de eso a su marido, el se encontraba cuidando de su hija en ese momento y ella solo se había lanzado sin más al túnel, debía estar muy preocupado al no sentir su aroma en el ambiente. Su cara de preocupación debió ser muy obvia por que su madre supo de inmediato lo que estaba pasando.

-Veo que no sabe que estas aquí, Kagome, tranquila seguramente vendrá a buscarte

\- El problema es que no estoy segura que Inuyasha pueda cruzar

-Cuando regreses, el explicaras todo no te preocupes, pero quiero saber que has hecho en estos años, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer, ¿como va tu vida en la aldea?

-Pues seguramente vas a sorprender por lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida bien primero lo primero, quiero decirte que me case con Inuyasha

-QUEEEE! No puedo creer esta tristeza mi hija se caso y no pude estar en su boda- la mama de Kagome casi se desmayaba pero debía mantener la compostura después de todo la mayor sorpresa estaba por venir

Kagome solo tenía una sonrisa forzada, por la pena que sentía con su madre.

-Eso no es toda mama, yo bueno… Inuyasha y yo… este- rasco su cabeza con algo de nerviosismo- Eres abuela de una hermosa niña- atino a decir con una enorme sonrisa

-QUEEEE! Kagome! Enserio? No puedo creerlo, como se llama mi nieta?

\- Se llama Hikari, apenas tiene un año de edad es muy linda pero algo efusiva como su padre, la verdad es que casi no se parece mucho ama, tiene orejas como las de su padre aunque muchas personas dicen que tiene mis ojos a pesar de que el color es el mismo amarillo y su cabello es plateado como la luna

La señora Higurashi escuchaba encantada lo que su hija le relataba estaba muy contenta de que encontrara la felicidad en un buen hombre y que estuviera formando su familia.

-Por cierto mama ¿donde están Sota y el abuelo?

-Salieron, el abuelo tuvo que ir al doctor a una revisión médica y Sota lo acompaño Hablando de eso, ¡tengo que hacer la comida para cuando regresen! Kagome ¿quieres acompañarme a hacer las compras?

La Azabache asentó con una enorme sonrisa, ver la ciudad después de mucho tiempo sin duda sería algo agradable, ver como había cambiado el paisaje y tal vez encontrarse con algún viejo conocido, se paró de inmediato y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando fue detenida por su madre

-Kagome cariño no quieres cambiarte de ropa? Creo que la gente te mirara extraño si te ve vestida así

Por un momento había olvidado que estaba vestida con el kimono blanco y rojo típico de una Miko,

-Guardamos algo de tu ropa, está en la que era tu antigua alcoba, sube yo te espero

-Enseguida regreso- contesto mientras salía de la cocina para ir corriendo hacia su cuarto

En cuanto entro se sintió algo decepcionada todas su cosas estaban empaquetadas y apiladas en cajas, una gruesa capa de polvo indicaba que hacía tiempo nadie entraba ahí, por fin después de buscar en algunas logro encontrar un vestido azul, y unas sandalias beige. Se quito su ropa anticuada y se cambio, para darle el toque se coloco un bonito sombrero con una margarita que había sido su favorito, se miro en el espejo y sonrió justo como cuando iba a la secundaria.

¡Que emoción regresar a su época!


End file.
